milomurphyslawfandomcom-20200223-history
Elliot Decker
'Elliot Decker '''hates Milo Murphy. He is a volunteer school crossing guard who is always on the look-out for Milo. He is voiced by Christian Slater. Personality Elliot is one of the many people who is aware of Milo's reputation of experiencing extreme misfortunes. However, unlike most people (who are civil towards Milo), Elliot acts very hostile towards Milo, believing him to be a 'danger' to Danville. He is also arrogant, stating that he's doing his duty as an enforcer for public safety, despite his job as a volunteer crossing guard. Elliot is very delusional and obsessed in watching what Milo is trying to do, even putting Milo's name on the back side of his stop sign to mean business. Even when being called out by an angry Melissa for his controlling behavior, Elliot justifies it by bragging that it's his job to 'protect' Danville from Milo, and that he'll always have his eyes on him no matter what. He is a self-proclaimed Safety Czar. He says he sleeps very restlessly. Appearance Elliot is a tall man with an auburn mullet and a pointed nose. He wears a yellow vest with reflective stripes over a light blue shorts sleaved button up shirt. He wears black jeans and grey sneakers. He always wears sunglasses. Because he always wears sunglasses his eyes are rarely visible, tough they appear to be blue. History In [[The Note|''The Note]], he stops Milo and his friends before the cross the street to school. After they find Milo's doctors note he is accidentally disintegrated by agents, much to the confusion of the trio. He is then reintegrated along with numerous astronauts. In ''Party of Peril'', he is tasked by Melissa to stall Milo, during this time he is assaulted by a duck and hit with two tires. In ''Smooth Opera-tor'', he is chased across the stage by a duck. In ''Time Out'', he is startled by a giant mutated rat coming out of the ground. However the time line is quickly erased by Brick and Savannah. In ''The Little Engine That Couldn't'', his scream is heard when he is nearly hit by a runaway antique fire engine. In ''Missing Milo'', he tries to stop Sara, Melissa and Zack from running, but he hastily leaves when he sees a time portal open in front of him. In ''Star Struck'', he acts as Tobias Trollhammer's body guard, preventing Milo from getting through until he is attacked by ducks. In ''Disaster of My Dreams'', he is on a trial period for Jefferson County Middle School as their new safety monitor, but spend the entire day following Milo around rather then inspecting the school. In ''World Without Milo'', he wishes Milo never existed after being fed up with Murphy's Law. He gets his wish but soon realizes he is nothing without Milo. He then meets up with Vinnie Dakota and Balthazar Cavendish, who bring Milo back into existence, with multiple Milos. In [[Milo Murphy's Halloween Scream-a-Torium!|''Milo Murphy's Halloween Scream-a-Torium!]], he follows a runaway truck and finds Milo and Zack in it. The truck rolls away again and he fallows before flying off his bike and into a tree. He catches up to them at Jefferson County Middle School, exhausted, and scares Milo, Melissa and Sara, but not Zack. He complements Marcus Underwood on his costume. Relationships Milo Murphy Main Article:Elliot and Milo's Relationship Elliot views Milo as a threat to Danville. He sees himself as the city's safety net from Murphy's Law. Episodes Appeared *The Note *Party of Peril *Smooth Opera-tor *Time Out (does not speak) *The Little Engine That Couldn't (heard and mentioned) *Missing Milo *Star Struck *Disaster of My Dreams *World Without Milo *Milo Murphy's Halloween Scream-a-Torium! Gallery Trivia *In ''The Note he had a button advertising strawberry waffles on his vest. *Much like Bradley Nicholson, his antagonistic relationship with Milo is one-sided on his part. *Elliot refers to himself as a safely tsar. **Tsar is a title of Slavic (Eastern European) kings, hinting that he sees himself as the king of safety. It could also hint a possible Slavic ancestry. *In World without Milo he states that While Sara Murphy was a sophomore he was a senior, making him about two years older than her. This would place his age at late teens or early twenties. * He sleeps with his STOP sign, which is made out of lead. * He possibly appreciates musicals, considering his numbers in Disaster of my Dreams and World without Milo. * His name may possibly be a reference to Elliot Alderson, the main protagonist of Mr. Robot, in which Christian Slater co-stars as the titular character. Reference http://deadline.com/2016/02/weird-al-yankovic-cast-voice-milo-murphys-law-disney-xd-1201696262/ Category:Characters Category:Article stubs Category:Male Category:E Category:Adults Category:Reoccurring Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Teenagers